The Years Unexpected a sirius black story
by mysteriesoftheworld
Summary: A story about the long, unexpected years Sirius Black served in Azkaban Prison,about his escape and how he is reunited with Remus Lupin. Also the joy of being free...at the price of Peter Pettigrew's soul.
1. Chapter 1

The years unexpected- a Sirius Black story

Chapter 1-Not what they expected.

I've never really felt pain before. My childhood life had its moments, but other than that I spent the days of adolescents tormenting and teasing, all for the fun of it of course.

Well saying that I'm in pain would be the understatement of the century, I can just imagine the update on my life story… "Two of his best friends dead, Another of his long life friends thinks he betrayed those closest to him, A once, so called "friend" killed himself (and not to mention dragging a whole bucket load of muggles down with him) so to appear as though Sirius had done it. Not to forget his one and only godson shipped off to live with Lily Potter's most detested Sister. Now sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison, Sirius spends his days without hope, determination or laughter. And that my friends, is the tragic life of Sirius Orion Black".

Chapter 2- The first time.

The dingy smell and the icy winds blowing on my chilled face were just a small indicator of how close we were to Azkaban, well that and the fact that my soul had just plunged into the very darkest, deepest depths of the Arctic Ocean. I knew now I was a lost cause, the light was fading, the last of my hope slipping through my fingertips…then the sun vanished behind the choppy, murky ocean and I braced myself for the despair and for the lonely to take the place of me.

I'd heard about Azkaban, I knew what would become of me…I would be an empty shell, no thoughts of my own, just the lonely living in me, tearing up my soul. BANG! I looked up, now aware of the rusty, iron gate locking. Peering at my nightmarish cell, I witnessed the rotting corpse of my former cell mate. You could barely distinguish what it was, woman, man or animal. My eyes travelled up then clamped shut never wanting to see again. A sight so tormenting that I spun on my bare, black feet, slid down the crumbling wall and for the first time in my life, I wept. I wept for James and Lily, I wept for Harry and Remus, and I wept because of Peter, what he did and who he killed.

I'm Sirius Black and this is my totally unexpected life.


	2. Chapter 3

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, think happy thoughts! Too late I was sucked down the hole, into despair and anguish, to a place I was trying with all my heart and soul to forget, but of course with dementors around that wasn't going to happen.

FLASHBACK: "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" screamed my father, his face red with anger. "IF YOU DO, I SWEAR ON YOUR MOTHERS GRAVE I WILL…"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? I interrupted, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!" I yelled back, hot tears flooding my face, and mixed feelings churning in my heart.

"OF COURSE WE DON'T LOVE YOU! WHO THE HELL WOULD?" Specs of spit flying in my face as he screamed. I could see it in his eyes, he meant every word he said...my own parents didn't even love me.

My voice held no emotion as I said my final words, "I see, I'll just leave now, not that you care" and with that last sentence I found myself thrown out of my own home, the dark wood door slamming behind me, and the deadlocks clicking into place.

END OF FLASHBACK:

I opened my eyes to the cold stone floor, a thick layer of dirt and grime covering to ground, making it impossible to see the actual stone. I twisted my bruised torso around to glimpse the gruesome dementors drifting away, relief flooding my mind as I crawled to the dingy, dusty pile of rags shoved into the very corner of my cell.

After being in Azkaban for what had seemed like years, but in reality only 13 months, you'd think that I would've gotten used to having dementors sapping the happy thoughts from my mind. But the truth is there is no way to stop it, no way to even minimise the damage (except from crouching in the farthermost corner as far away from the dementors as possible)WAIT!…maybe there was. An idea had just formed in my mind, but similar to many of my brilliant ideas I wasn't quite certain if this one would prove a success. Damn it! Once again I was too late and I again found myself plunged down that dark, hole and back into my past…

FLASHBACK:

There was smoke everywhere, only half of their house remaining, the other half crumbling to pieces. "Manerid Locisud", I said, barley above a whisper, stabilizing the house. Holding back tears and pushing down sadness, I replaced it with anger and fury. Who could do this? How could he even get to them? Then realisation struck me, like a dagger to the heart…Peter, it was all Peter, the little rat had squirmed! I trusted him and I put their lives in his hands! I dropped to my knees, tears sprinting my face. They would not stop, they did not stop, not even after Hagrid had come to collect Harry. I knew then that they would never stop; my heart would always be aching for those I loved.

Then I was there, with Peter, he couldn't escape me now. Muggles filled the streets, but I didn't care, the little rat would not run this time.

I wasn't exactly sure what my plan was to do with him, but I knew it had something to do with pain, so out my wand came and I pointed and aimed…BOOM! He was gone, bodies everywhere, the Ministry of Magic came and I'm not sure what happened next but I was screaming "It was Peter!" over and over, no one listened, no one gave me a trial either, they just shipped me of to this hell.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Gasping for air I curled into a tight ball and didn't move until the slosh they called dinner got slid under my prison door.


End file.
